<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>孕期焦虑症 by XunLililili</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774683">孕期焦虑症</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/XunLililili/pseuds/XunLililili'>XunLililili</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:20:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/XunLililili/pseuds/XunLililili</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>但丁怀孕第五个月，好消息：他哥和他一起回到了红墓市；坏消息：他变成人类了。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>孕期焦虑症</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>※如summary所示，是但丁莫名其妙怀孕了的故事，一小时极速摸鱼<br/>※内含妊娠描写和不负责任的表现，很雷很ooc</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>但丁怀孕第五个月，好消息：他哥和他一起回到了红墓市；坏消息：他变成人类了。</p>
<hr/><p>那天他和他哥照往常的日程干掉没什么脑子的恶魔再试图干掉彼此，打得天昏地暗最后夹着一身伤滚在魔界粗糙的红石地面上，前魔王扯下恶魔猎人破破烂烂的牛仔裤（他没敢扯坏：毕竟他们都没带换洗衣物，而维吉尔万万不想看到一张同款脸不穿裤子裸奔），但丁脸上挂着一个挑衅的笑，可他见着维吉尔的表情挺怪；上次他看到这副表情，他哥的台词是“尼禄……是我儿子？”</p><p>但丁问维吉尔：怎么了老哥，难道我的吉尔开花了吗？</p><p>维吉尔问但丁：你活吞恶魔幼崽了？</p><p>显然没有。但他们都能感受到一个异常生命的气息——在但丁肚子里。</p><p>那玩意闻起来像但丁，也像维吉尔。</p><p>这一场是做不下去了。照理说即使半魔之躯有那么多好处：打不死，操不坏，红颜不易老，可总归该是没有妊娠功能的；可毫无疑问：但丁怀孕了；而且，鉴于但丁不至于到对着磕碜的恶魔饥不择食，他大概率怀上了他亲哥的孩子。</p>
<hr/><p>嘿，我们这可算是近亲，近得不能再近了。</p><p>但丁试图和他哥哥讲那么点有关电视科普节目上说的双螺旋结构模型，好叫维吉尔切开他肚子把那来路不明的玩意掏出去；维吉尔说只有弱小的人类才会得遗传病，恶魔不会，二分之一魔加二分之一魔就相当于一魔，才不会有什么家族病问题，少白头除外。</p><p>年轻半魔读书少，他辩不过他哥，拿着但丁魔剑往自己身上捅。维吉尔冷眼看他：子宫位于盆腔中央，你都捅到左季肋区去了。</p><p>还子宫呢，你全家都有子宫。但丁把剑拔出来嘟嘟囔囔地骂，忘了自己也是个斯巴达。</p>
<hr/><p>可维吉尔总是一语成谶，弱小的人类才会得病，而他弟弟正一天天退化成人类。</p><p>也许这就是自体排异副作用或是恶魔的身体本来就不适合孕育任何生命：维吉尔先是在但丁脸上找到一道刀口，狭长的血淋淋的，像是惨白的天穹挂了发炎的新月——凶手是阎魔刀，时间是昨天傍晚（或清晨？魔界可不分这个），事件是一场兄弟晚安架，据目前为止时间久得足以让维吉尔肩膀上三个子弹孔愈合；他再是发现他弟变得嗜睡而贪吃，每二十四小时要睡掉六小时并准点饿三回。</p><p>魔界可不适合人类生存，于是但丁醒来时发现出鞘的阎魔刀正挨着他肚皮，维吉尔似乎在思考盆腔中央到底是哪个位置。</p><p>别，老哥，但丁生怕下一秒自己又要挨捅，我现在这个体质一刀下去可能出来的不是我的人性面而是我的灵魂。人类可不能在自己的肠子上装拉链。</p><p>维吉尔盯着他瞧，然后把阎魔刀塞回刀鞘里：杀掉身为人类的你毫无意义，但丁。</p><p>行行，随你怎么说啦。</p><p>可下一秒他哥又把刀抽出来，倒没砍但丁，虚空扯一个十字。</p><p>去哪？</p><p>回人间界。</p><p>维吉尔向来不爱解释自己的目的，拎着但丁后脖梗子进传送门；他唐突想起来之前他弟还敢对他讲：你随随便便开传送门的日子结束了，不由得手上用力过猛，扯得他弟莫名其妙直叫唤。</p>
<hr/><p>红墓市在密锣紧鼓地重建。</p><p>人类就是这么种玩意儿，用天灾、用人祸都不能彻底赶走他们打倒他们。</p><p>但丁说这话的时候瘫在废瓦片上，神情里带两分笑；时隔多年他和维吉尔居然在故居的断壁残垣上和平共处，只是因为但丁不想面对蕾蒂和翠西的嘲笑或姬莉叶的红豆饭，更不想“被喜极而泣（？）的尼禄小子失手砍死”。</p><p>故居的环境总是比魔界好的。他俩在旧时的儿童房里打地铺，曾经对小少年来说高不可及的天花板如今剩了一半，不用二段跳也能拆一截下来做床垫。</p><p>但丁躺在半截天花板上，要了维吉尔的外套来盖：他如今嫌冷又怕热，吃完热披萨再吃草莓圣代的还会楂牙加腹泻，娇气得很；维吉尔的嫌弃看起来在峰值上下波动，可总也没再拎起他弟打到出血为止。好兆头。</p><p>他俩甚至能暂时装作一对挺普通的家长：但丁解了扣子的长外套下面结实的腹直肌给圆润的肚腹让路，那里头揣的不是勃发的力量而是一个脆弱的生命。维吉尔把手放在上面，隔着一层柔软的皮肤想象自己正触摸着蜕膜和胎儿，温热的羊水窸窸窣窣漫过他的手指。</p><p>半魔兄弟少有这样的时刻，他们从小到大每一次肢体动作都是带了讨厌、恨和欲望或那么一点点爱的，要闹得整个世界或至少他们的起居室一团乱麻。年长的那位笃信和平是麻木的温床，万万不愿放纵自己沉浸在虚无的暖里，因此他总得败坏一下气氛。</p><p>因此他说：你真恶心，但丁。他心里却有点可耻地从那个圆弧上看出一点美感来。完美和生命。强大的恶魔才不该觉得这些东西漂亮；维吉尔唾弃自己：都怪他抛瓦不足，才会被但丁的人类病传染了。</p><p>懒洋洋的但丁给他翻一个白眼，似乎他本人也赞同：一个怀了亲哥哥孩子的男人是恶心的。传说中的恶魔猎人现今是一只饱满的珍珠蚌，朝兄长张开一身不设防的软肉，用血肉给身体里一颗沙硕裹上一层晶莹的珠衣。</p><p>维吉尔说着恶心，自己那只手倒是还停在人家肚子上。他试图在他的同胞兄弟脸上找一点母性，再寻一点熟悉感；但没有。但丁下颌的线条像伊娃，眉形也像，可……不。即使是怀孕的但丁也不像他们的母亲，甚至不像那个金发女恶魔。</p><p>啊，他更像我。当然了。维吉尔想。</p>
<hr/><p>阎魔刀到底还是切开但丁的肚子，维吉尔从里头取出一个血淋淋的什么东西来。</p><p>嘿老哥，你不会要学克洛诺斯，把那玩意吃了吧？但丁声音是虚的：人类身上可有很多寄生虫，不干净。</p><p>……她是个人类。维吉尔说。</p><p>什么？</p><p>金发，没半点魔力，二分之一人加二分之一人当然也可以等于一人。维吉尔说。</p><p>维吉尔，你不能重魔轻人！但丁发觉自己腹部的口子愈合了一大半，伸手甩开他哥沾了血的外套。</p><p>她可以过和这一切无关的生活。维吉尔又说。</p><p>但丁从地上爬起来；他又变回二分之一魔二分之一人了。他说：那么佛杜那是个好地方，那里盛产好孩子。</p>
<hr/><p>也许斯巴达的血脉合该在童年就受难；真不知道我们的老爸为什么不改名叫雅典。</p><p>但丁把金发蓝瞳的女孩儿放在孤儿院门前时还在讲冷笑话。</p><p>维吉尔不觉得笑话好笑，掏出阎魔刀随地开传送门。</p><p>他们还有半棵树和一个兄弟没砍完；临行前但丁留给女孩儿最后一个凝视，转身时和他哥对上视线。</p><p>再见。他们同时读出对方的唇形，愿你有新的人生。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>